Lilly Gorden
Lilly Gorden was a sophomore (grade 10) at Lake Munro. She along with her brother, moved away after their sophomore year. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 16 her twin brother is Cody. She is a good girl unlike her brother. In season 17 Dave begins to develop feelings for her. She first deciedes to say no but she ends up having feelinsg for him too. In season 18, it is revealed that she gives guys blow-jobs in the boiler room. Dave finds out and is hurt, but she says that she has stopped because she loves him so much. In season 19, after the school shooting she goes back to the boiler room. When Dave catches her he breaks up with her. She then tries to apologize. Later, her and Lucas head off to the boiler room again and begin a relationship. When Jasmine finds out she fights Lilly and gets suspended. Later, Lucas breaks up with her because he said he was vunarable when he agreed to date her. This upsets her, but she seems to be ok later and goes back to the boiler room. In season 20, Luke begins to pursue her, due to him being depressed, and believing she is an easy target. She turns him down, because she wants to get rid of her school slut image. Later, her life begins to improve, but she feels a relapse coming on. She ends up in theapy getting help. Also, her feelings for Lucas resurface. When Sarah flirts with Lucas it makes her jealous, and she starts to flirt with Connor to make Lucas jealous. She ends up falling for him and they begin to date. In season 21, she is seen at the party Jessica attends, and later when Nancy tries to sell Lilly some of her anti-depressants. Later, she is ready to have sex with Connor. She makes a move, but he rejects her, leaving her hurt. He then later explains that he is a virgin, and that he is now ready and the two have sex. In season 22, she wants to meet Connor's parents, but when he keeps making excuses, she feels hurt. She almost breaks up with him, but he tells her that he has same-sex parents and that after his last school found out, he got beat up daily. She then tells him that its ok, and that she still likes him, and that Lake Munro is different from his last school. Later, she finds out that she is moving at the end of the school year. Not having the heart to tell Connor, she sets up a dinner to meet Connor's parents. The dinner goes well, and Connor is happy that Lilly accepts his home life. Later, Cody tries to get her to tell Connor about them moving, but she is hesitant because she just had dinner with Connor's family. She later does tell Connor and they agree to a mutual break-up. As moving day approaches, she says goodbye to Connor and they agree to keep in contact over text message and the internet. She is last seen in the car talking to Cody. In season 24, she comes back after hearing about the car accident to support her friends. She is seen visiting Aaron in the hospital and talking to her friends. Trivia *She has appeared in 107 episodes. *She and her brother are the second set of twins on the show. **The first are Sammi and James Rose.